Multicomponent beverages are beverages that are formed by mixing two separately prepared liquid beverage components (other than water). Other examples of multicomponent beverages are for example “chocaccino” made by mixing a hot chocolate with a coffee.
It is known to form edible foams from fresh milk, for example in milk shakes. It is also known to serve coffee and other hot beverages with a layer of hot milk foam over the liquid beverage. The hot milk foam is traditionally made by injecting steam under pressure through a hollow steam wand into cold fresh milk to heat and foam the milk. The milk foam is then poured onto liquid coffee to form the beverage, for example cappuccino or latte.
The milk foaming is normally carried out separately from the coffee brewing, because the essential oils present in coffee have a deleterious effect on foaming.
The traditional method of forming hot milk foam for cappuccino or latte does not lend itself to use in beverage vending installations. This is in part because fresh or liquid milk is difficult to handle in such installations. Furthermore, most vending installations are not equipped to supply steam under pressure. In addition, the use of a steam wand immersed in the liquid milk could present contamination problems.
It is known to provide a powdered beverage whitener containing encapsulated nitrogen gas that produces a foam when it is dispersed in coffee. However, the foam does not have the same bulk and stiffness (spoonability) as a conventional cappuccino foam.
It is also known to produce a foam in a vending machine by depositing a powdered milk into a cup, followed by jetting hot water into the cup to dissolve the powdered milk and foam the milk by the action of high shear between the water jet and the milk. This suffers from the reduced consumer acceptability and mess associated with depositing a powdered milk into the cup. Furthermore, the milk powder may not dissolve completely. In order to achieve more complete dissolution of the powder it is necessary to move the jet relative to the cup by means of an X-Y table or similar equipment, thereby increasing the cost of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,977,231 describes pressurised packages containing liquid concentrates, especially for the production of milkshakes. The packages have a discharge orifice of diameter about 1.3 to 2.4 mm (0.05 inch to 0.09 inch) and are pressurized to about 500 kPa (75 pounds). The resulting narrow, high speed jets achieve effective mixing and foaming through shear forces when injected into water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,354 describes packages similar to those of U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,231, but with the viscosity of the liquid concentrate in the package controlled so as to enable satisfactory mixing and foaming to be achieved with a nozzle diameter of about 3 mm. This enables the package to be dispensed more quickly.
EP-A-0885154 describes a dispensing device for the preparation of a foamy beverage. The device contains a milk concentrate and is pressurised to 900−1000 kPa (9-10 bar) with an orifice diameter of at most 1 mm. The resulting very high speed jet of the concentrate gives effective mixing and foaming of the concentrate when it is injected into a liquid beverage.
WO01/58786 describes a rigid molded cartridge for forming foamed beverages, wherein the flow path of the beverage inside the cartridge includes a jet-forming orifice, and a surface against which the beverage jet impacts. An air inlet is provided in the cartridge, and air is drawn in through the inlet and turbulently mixed with the beverage jet inside the cartridge to produce a foam.